Painted
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard/Kahlan - For Richard's birthday Cara finds another painter who paints R/K into a painting where magic doesn't work and they take advantage of a night together.


Title: Painted

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17, do I do anything else now?

Summary/Prompt:Richard/Kahlan - For Richard's birthday Cara finds another painter who paints R/K into a painting where magic doesn't work and they take advantage of a night together.

Disclaimer: Why didn't this happen on the show? OH it's Disney not Showtime… Yeah i don't own them, but if you want to give them to me, i'm willing.

The man that came stumbling into the clearing made Richard and Kahlan jump up in surprise. The sound of the Sword of Truth being drawn and two daggers pulled out, made the man shriek in fear. The sight of Cara coming up right behind him made the Seeker and Confessor lower their weapons.

"It's good to see you two can still be ready to fight," Cara smirked, "even without me to here to help you out."

Kahlan and Richard exchanged a look of amusement at Cara's comment. The two of them put their weapons away. "So who's your new friend, Cara?" Richard decided to get right to the point.

Her smirk transformed into a huge grin. "Why he's your birthday present, Seeker!"

"What would make you think that I'd be interested in this man for a gift?" the confusion was evident in his voice. He glanced over at the guy who was much more relaxed since they had returned their weapons to their hiding spots.

"Oh you are going to be a very, very happy guy after you receive your present from him." she threw her head back and laughed heartily.

Kahlan decided to give it a try this time, "Ok, enough of the games, what does that man have to give him?"

The mysterious guest was tired of all the banter surrounding his presence in camp. "I'm a painter." The gazes of the Mother Confessor hit his in recognition of what that meant. Her mouth was gaping and the surprise in her eyes quickly turned to excitement. "I can paint you into a painting, where magic doesn't work."

"How long will it take you and how long will we have in there?" Richard fired off questions, finally understanding the gravity of this offering.

The painter answered all his queries to the Seeker's satisfaction and then took out his easel and began painting. He had asked where they would like to go, Kahlan wanted somewhere that had a very large bed, he was recreating her room in the Confessor Palace in Aydindril. The two of them were currently sleeping, resting up for his magical artwork to be ready to send them into it.

4 hours later….

Kahlan felt a something on her forehead, she slowly opened her eyes to find Richard's face directly above hers, lightly kissing her.

"Time to wake up. It's time for us to take a trip." Smiling with unadulterated joy he reached down for her hand, gripped it in his. Then he stood up and pulled her with him. "He's ready for the final touches. Are you ready?" Kahlan's lips curled up into the smile she used just for him, nodding her answer, they walked over to where the painter was standing.

"Ok I'm going to give you three hours alone. Then I'm going to paint myself in so we can all escape. Sound good?" At the their agreement he put the finishing touches on Kahlan, they watched her fade out and disappear. Quickly as he could he added the rest of Richard's likeness to the painting, in seconds he was also gone. Weary from the nights worth of work the painter laid down to get some sleep. Cara had promised to wake him in three hours to remove them from the magical place.

Inside the painting…

Kahlan was waiting for him to appear, as soon as his body was completely done fading in, she jumped on him. Grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him for all she was worth. Feeling his mouth open immediately to accept her tongue into the warm recess of his mouth. She felt his hands encircle her waist and pulled her pelvis against his. She could already feel the ridge of his erection, it made her moan, the thought that she was going to get to make full use of it. Grabbing his bottom lip in her teeth she pulled back, letting it slid out of the soft bite. She smiled at him and went back to connect their mouths. Sucking his lower lip into mouth again.

Inching his hands up her sides, he was working his way to the laces on her dress. Happy that she was wearing the green one, that was a lot less to work off her. Free of the front confines he pushed her back a bit more, he felt her drop her arms so the dress would fall to the floor.

Reaching hurriedly for him she gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head. She felt him working the laces of her corset, while he was busy there she brought her hands up to play over his nipples. The hard, small points tightened under her fingertips. Bringing a finger up to his mouth to gather some moisture, he willingly allowed it entry. The suction on her finger that he applied made her throw her head back and moan. Pulling it free from the warm, wetness of his mouth, she returned it to his nipple, rubbing the nub with his own saliva. She heard him groan at the air hitting the nipple, the moisture making it cooler.

Flattening her palms against his pecks she ran them down towards his belt, quickly unfastening it she then unlaced the front of his pants. She saw that he was almost done with the corset, soon she would be naked, with the ability to press her skin to his. The thought caused a flood of moisture to gather between her legs. She squeezed them together to provide some relief.

Finally he was able to remove the corset, he pulled it forward and dropped it to the floor. Her breasts bounced from the removal of their support, the movement mesmerized him. He reached for her skirt and yanked it down. She stepped out of all her clothes and then toed off her boots. He finished undressing as well.

They were both naked.

They were both frozen in the others gaze. Searching one another, taking in the beauty of the others body and the hunger that was obvious in both pairs of eyes. Kahlan was the first to break the moment, she put her hand out and as soon as Richard saw it, he extended his and connected them again. Fingers entwining, palms pressing to flat against the other.

He glanced over to the giant bed, and started to walk towards it, pulling her with him. When they reached the edge, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her body into his. Pressing her into him, his lips captured hers again and they kissed deeply. Standing there mouths connected, arms wrapped around each other. Richard abruptly ended the kiss, pulling away, he jumped up onto the bed. Taking stock of the situation, he put his head on a pillow. Then he looked over at Kahlan, lifting a hand he crooked his finger and beckoned her to follow.

She followed him up on the bed, but when she went to lay next to him, he stopped her.

"Straddle me." he ordered.

She placed her leg on the other side of his body and eased her weight down onto his upper thighs. Leaning down she lay on him and reconnect their mouths.

Richard brought his hands up to cup her breasts and play over her nipples. The moan from the contact was absorbed into their kisses. Holding them in his hands was something he'd thought of often. He swiped the hard points of her nipples with his thumbs, circling around them and then over the tip again. The wetness that was coating his thighs at the place she was sitting on him made him buck up into her belly. He pushed her up to end the kiss. Both of them were panting hard. Moving hands from her chest to her thighs, he gave them a tug. He needed her to move up. He wanted to put his mouth on her.

Kahlan followed his insistent pull, moving her body up his. She reached out and gripped the headboard, looking down she could see that she was positioned exactly where he wanted her, her slit was over his mouth. Her juices were dripping down, she slowly lowered her body down until she felt his hands part her lips. Pausing while he got himself situated between her legs. Feeling a gentle pull to continue, she continued until she felt his tongue on her clit. Her head whipped back and she moaned his name.

Richard's tongue was working her hard nub, moving in slow circles around it, moving up to slid the hood over the small head, them using his lips to pull it into his mouth and apply suction. Using this rhythm for a few minutes he could feel her tensing up, she was extremely close to coming. Backing off her clitoris he moved his head down and plunged his tongue into her tunnel. Pumping into her, swallowing her juices, the taste was wonderful, better then he'd ever dreamed. He'd imagined eating her out many times. The reality was so much more satisfying. He drank her in like he was dying of thirst.

Her internal muscles were clenching around his tongue, she could feel her orgasm building within her. Suddenly he pulled out of her and moved his mouth back up to her bundle of nerves. Looking down she saw him bring up a hand to assist, plunging it into her. Feeling the flickering over her clit again along with the internal pressure of his finger, moving in and out of her, was too much for Kahlan. Screaming his name she let herself go. Her fingers hurt from the headboard cutting into them with how tight her hold became. Clamping down on his finger, his tongue kept working over her and her orgasm seemed to keep going. The feeling was more intense then she'd ever felt in her life.

When her muscles stopped contracting as hard he eased out of her, gave her clit a delicate kiss and helped her lay down beside him. He was hard as a rock, but he was going to give her a chance to even out her breathing and return to normal. He just held her against his side, her head on his shoulder, arm draped across his ribs. His arm around her, making soft, soothing motions on her stomach and side. Just staring at her face, enjoying the flush from orgasm that was evident on her cheeks.

Raising herself up she leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, she moaned. A roaming hand found his hard cock and she started to stroke him. Moving from the base to the tip, when she would get to the head, she would tease his small opening with her thumb, spreading the pre-cum over the end. His abdominals were contracting under her arm and with every stroke he would thrust up into her hand. Deciding she was recovered enough to help Richard out, she moved herself back over him. Pulling his cock up, she lined him up with her entrance. Rubbing the head back and forth in her moisture she heard him moan her name.

He reached up to her hips, placing a hand on each side, helping to hold her steady. When she began to lower herself onto him he thought that he would die from the pleasure. Hot, tight and wet, her sheath covered him, gliding all the way down until their curls were entangled. Pelvis to pelvis, moving a hand from her hip, her opened her slit and flicked his thumb over her clit, immediate contractions on his erection made him back off. He couldn't let himself go before she even moved on him.

Not wanting to sit idly by any longer, Kahlan began slowly raising and lowering herself. Feeling his hands roaming all over her skin was helping her build towards another release. When one of his hands reached her breast, she leaned forward to force more contact. The nipple play that he was using was bringing her to the plateau again. Leaning forward to meld their mouths again, the angle change put more pressure on her clit, causing her to speed up her rhythm. She could feel him begin to meet her thrusting with his own. A hand was on her butt, trying to pull her closer to him, making the meeting of their bodies harder. The squeezing that he was doing to pull her closer was driving her mad.

Richard suddenly flipped them over. His need to reach his completion was over taking all of his actions. He began pumping into her with abandon, her nails clawing at his back, her sheath contracting around him. Speaking for the first time in what felt like hours, "Kahlan, i want you to come again." He kissed her mouth and continued, "Reach down and touch yourself, please." He watched as she followed his request. Seeing her finger dancing over her clit was almost enough to finish him off, but he needed her to reach her finish first. He put his head into the crook of her neck, Licking and sucking right where it met her shoulder.

Feeling his mouth on her neck, along with her own hand playing over her body in exactly the right motion, his erection filling her and moving within her. The combination was enough to send her spiraling over the edge again. In her orgasmic haze she felt the erratic pumping and then a hard thrust.

Richard threw his head back, yelled her name, and came. The flood of his seed filling her. His sac was contracting so hard he thought that he might pass out. He'd never felt so fulfilled from release before. Contraction after contraction moved up his cock, spurting more and more inside of her. Black spots danced in front of his vision, reminding him that he needed to take in air. Finally it was over, he collapsed on top of her and she clung to him. Her hands rubbing his back, bringing him back to reality.

Rolling to the side of her, he pulled her back into his front, spooning her up into him. Putting one arm under their heads, the other across her stomach. He desperately didn't want to lose contact. Her head fell back and he eased his up so they could exchange light kisses. Both of them were exhausted. So they just lay there for awhile, relaxing in each others embrace.

"How much time do we have left?" Kahlan asked in-between their pecks.

"Looks like about an hour or so." Richard answered, "What do you want to do?"

"Oh I bet I can come up with something to keep us busy…" Kahlan turned around and wrapped herself around him. She could feel him already responding to her again. She wondered how many times it was physically possible to orgasm in three hours. She wasn't sure, but she was on a mission to find out.

THE END


End file.
